Kait and Rich one shots
by morganfreeman-secret agent
Summary: I thought that there was so many moments that Kait and Rich could of gotten together in series 2 so I decided to write them all down but they are only one shots and they aren't in order. Rubbish summary I know but please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I thought that there was so many moments that kait and Rich could of gotten together during series 2 and so I decided to wright them down as one shots. If anyone has any ideas for a new chapter please let me know and** **I'll put it in.**

The beast of bog moor; hiding the pumpkin.

Rich's pov

"What you all standing out here for?" I asked looking at Gabe and the others.

"The beast of bogmoor is in our room!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly.

"What? There is no beast of bogmoor!" Kait shouted out angrily.

"Yeah I've been stalking it all around the castle and Gabe's got it trapped in there!" Dylan exclaimed again, I could see the anger coming out of Kait as he said this.

"You've been tracking an idiotic story all day!" Kait shouted at my brother, I could see her getting mad so I grasped her hand in mine to calm her down and as I did I felt a small tingle flow through my body.

"Ah come on we've got to find trafford before he gets attacked!" Ahh I'm gonna kill you Dylan for having a massive mouth.

"Dylan it's a load of rubbish!" I shouted at him.

"Exactly!" Kait said hitting my chest with her free hand. I could get use to her touching me. Where the hell did that come from, I don't like Kait do I? Oh who am I kidding course I like her, I have done since I first met her and I did tell her I'd buy her cake but nothing happened. Gabe mouthed pumpkin to me and I knew I had to get Kait away.

Still holding her hand I said," Er Kait can you come with me for a minute please? I need to tell you something,"

"Yeah sure?" She said giving me a look.

"Cool lets go!" I said pulling her off to the library, as we ran off I heard the others sigh in relief.

**In the library **

"So Rich what did you wanna talk to me about?" She said smiling at me. Uh oh what am I supposed to say, the truth or another lie. You know stuff it I'll tell her the truth.

"You see the thing is Jimmykindapickedyourmassivepumpkinandwe'vebeentryingtohideitallday." Few I can finally breath, then I looked at Kait to see her face.

"Awww Rich that's really sweet but why didn't you tell me in the first place? She asked me.

"Er coz I really like you Kait and I didn't want to ruin your dream of winning and clearing your granddads name," I kinda whispered to her. Oh brilliant why did I say that? Now she's gonna know I like her when she only thinks of me as a mate.

"Aww Rich I really like you too and I think its really cute that you wanna help me clear my granddads name," She said to me still smiling, and I found myself smiling back blushing a bit.

"Er thanks but anyway don't worry I have a plan to save your pumpkin!" I told Kait.

"Oh and er what would that be?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well your just gonna have to wait and see aren't you Kait?!" I said teasing her a bit.

"We'll see Rich, we'll see!" She said before she walked off.

**In the garden **

The judges were about to check to whether the vine was attached or not when suddenly I heard Jimmy shouting as he ran down the hill but before he got there a goat came out of the bushes.

"Ahh!" One of the judges screamed and pulled on the vine which was already unattached.

"Did anyone order a goat?" I asked them.

"We'll that was unexpected!" Jimmy said.

"I-I-I the goat gave me a fright and I-I-I pulled on the vine a-a-and I-I-I-I broke it!" One of the judges said stuttering.

"Definitely didn't see that coming!" Jimmy said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked the judge.

"Well if you broke the vine..."I started.

"Then it would of been..." Jimmy continued.

"Whole when you..."I said.

"Broke it!" Jimmy finished.

"Mustn't it?" I asked.

The judges agreed and then ran off still creeped out by the castle, that's when Kait came up to me.

"Was this all part of your amazing plan?" She asked me.

"No it wasn't,our plan was to scare them by Jimmy running in wearing a dress so they would pull of the vine at the exact time," I told her looking down.

"I don't care it was an amazing thought!" She said and then kissed me on the cheek and ran off. Wow I thought as I touched my cheek where she kissed me,that was nice I could get use to that.

**At the competition**

The castle grounds was covered in people I've never seen before. Jimmy was pretending to be physic but failing,Kait was worrying whether or not she had own and I was trying to comfort her by saying they must be mad if they didn't pick her.

"And the winner of the biggest fruit and vegetable competition is is is... Kait!" The judges shouted. Everyone clapped but I think I clapped the loudest as I knew she had the best reason to got her trophy and shook their hands the came back over to me.

"Told you!" I said.

"Thanks Rich,these last couple of days well you really are full of surprises!"She said cheerfully. I was about to say something when I saw the goat from earlier eating the food behind.

"Not as surprising as that!" I exclaimed. As I said it everyone looked round and gasped but the judges were trying to hide it.

"Stop that!Right now Clover, come on!"One of the judges hissed.

"Clover? You know that goat?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Know him? I've been lumbered with this greedy goat for more than ten years!He follows me everywhere!" She explained.

"Well if Clover is that naughty at ten, then imagine how naughty he was as a kid?" Jimmy asked, well done Jimmy! Him and the other judge pointed at each other and laughed.

"So maybe it was Clover who ate all the vegetables at my granddads last competition?"Kait asked.

"Well I have to admit if there's one creature who has a beast like appetite, it's Clover." The judge said ashamed.

"Ha see my prediction was right 'The goat was the real beast'" Jimmy said.

"I don't really think that's a real prediction do you Jimmy to be honest?" I asked him.

"No but I do prediction an apology them to Kait is right around the corner!" Jimmy hinted.

"Yes Erm I'm sorry Kait!" She apologised.

"See Kait you've got your smile back!" I said to her grinning.

"I'm smiling because my grandfathers honour is back in tact," She said, she was so happy I decided to ask her the question I'd been meaning to all day.

"Er Kait I was wondering after what we said earlier do you er wanna go on a date with me?" I asked trying not to look at her.

"Rich I'd love to!"She answered putting her hands on my shoulders and leant in, I did the same and we met in the our lips touched I could of swore I saw sparks fly in the distance, her lips were so soft and warm and I could hear her softly we broke everyone whooped and clapped and we entwined our fingers and walked back to the castle.

I heard Kait say to her self,"This really has been the best day ever,"

A/n well there you go the first one shot if any body has any ideas then let me know and I'll try and put them in but don't forget to review !


	2. Don't tell the bride

**A/n I know I haven't updated for ages but I have had other things going on but I'm updating now. This one is what could go happened if they kissed during don't tell the bride.**

Kait's POV

I could smell Rich's breath as he leaned down closer and closer to capture my lips with his perfectly. It was more perfect than I had imagined, he tilted his head slightly to make out lips fit more and I lifted my head up and started to kiss back. All to soon for both of us the kiss ended as Jimmy coughed awkwardly behind us.

" Well that was er all we needed," Jimmy said nervously but I was to busy staring into Rich's eyes, to notice.

" Wow!" Rich said gazing into my eyes, blushing.

" Er I mean that should be enough pictures for today right Jimmy? I'm gonna go get out of this suit now bye!" He shouted as he ran off.

" Oh," was all I managed to say before I walked off to get changed aswell.

Behind me I could hear Gabe say, " What was master Richard doing kissing lady Kait like that then walking off?" I saw Jimmy shrug before Gabe vanished to somewhere in the castle. He was right tho I mean shouldn't me and Rich at least talk about the kiss even if it didn't mean anything to him? I'm gonna go find him.

" Rich, Rich! Where are you we need to talk?" I shouted through the castle, no response, rude. I continued to shout but all I got was Esme telling me to shut up and Dylan saying I'll wake the poltergeist.

I decided to talk to Dani for a girly talk, so I got my tablet and face timed her, hoping she'd pick up.

"Hey Kait! How's the fake wedding going?" She asked as soon as she picked up.

" What? Oh yeah it's okay, look I need to talk to you about something," I asked,she nodded for me to continue.

" Well you see we were taking the photos really well and then Jimmy said any chance of a kiss to me and Rich so that's what we did, we kissed but then he just ran off and said he had to go, what do I do?" I asked her really quickly.

" Omg! You kissed! But he ran off that's not a good sign, my advice go talk to him and sort it out," She said proudly, but I shook my head and said,

" Naha I tried to talk to him but I can't find him anywhere, in or out of the castle but the thing was I enjoyed the kiss and so did he I think, he did say wow before he ran off,"

" Oh well that is a good thing I mean Gabe said wow I think when he kissed me so..." She drifted of into a memory of her and Gabe no doubt.

" Oi Dani! What am I gonna do, I can't find him anywhere, I've looked everywhere except the studio!" I shouted as I turned her off and ran. When I reached the door to the studio, I took a deep breath and opened the door where I saw him sitting playing something on his guitar.

"Hey Rich," I said.

" Oh hey," He said nervously.

" Look we need to talk about what just happened," I said, walking up to him.

" Oh well I can't right now I'm a little bit busy, I'm writing a song for some oomph-" I cut him off rambling by kissing him. After a few seconds he started to kiss me back but I pulled away and looked at him.

" Now tell me that you didn't enjoy that," I asked him still looking at him.

" Okay,look Kait I'm sorry I shouldn't of ran off when we kissed I just thought you didn't like me like I like you!" He shouted.

"Rich shut up I do like you, no scratch that I think I love you but you can't just run off every time we kiss, can you!" I shouted back at him. His response was to kiss me hard, but not to hard, this kiss held love and every emotion we'd been holding since our first kiss.

" That was better than our fist kiss," he said to me, his hands still round my waist.

" Yeah that definitely was," I replied, my arms round his neck.

" Look Kait I was wondering do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking at me. My response was to kiss him and I felt him smile on my lips as we continued to kiss.

**A/n And this is my next instalment of the one shots for Kait and Rich I think this is a bit shorter than my last one I'm not sure but I hope you enjoy it please review**


End file.
